


Wings

by Marvelfangirling (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, He's being sarcastic but didn't mean to hurt you, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, She feels different because of them, Steve helps her, This just came to my mind, Tony is a bit mean, reader has wings, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marvelfangirling
Summary: You have wings and sometimes they make you feel different from all the others, your Boyfriend Steve Rogers, is just the guy to help you.(Based off the Song Wings by Little Mix)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!! I legit JUST got this prompt so I decided to make it, I guess? Sorry if it's bad, feedback and comments are apreaciated.<3

You tucked your wings under your shirt and turned around, making sure they didn’t show too much. You put your long hair over your back to try and conceal the wings, but it only helped a little. You were always subconscious about your wings, although you knew they were nothing bad. 

Your Boyfriend Steve Rogers always complimented you, on literally anything. He was 100% the best boyfriend ever. He loved your wings and always told you to not be ashamed of them. Although it did help at the moment, it didn’t last for long. 

You let out a disappointed sign as your hair only covered up a little bit of the tip of the wings. You walked to the closet and grabbed out a jacket, even if you’d be overheated in the 90-degree weather with a jacket on, at least it covered the wings. 

You slipped the jacket on and walked out of the room. As you walked downstairs you saw Tony, sipping coffee from his mug. “Hey, Y/n.” Natasha greeted. “Hi, Nat.” You said quietly. Steve walked into the room, kissing you on the cheek. 

“Hey Doll.” He smiled, brightly. He hugged you tightly. You were shocked for a second but hugged back. He felt you shift your wings uncomfortably. “Am I hugging you too hard?” He asked, quickly pulling back. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, you’re fine.” You smiled. “Yeah Steve, she's fine. Not like those wings bother her anyway.” Tony said, still looking at whatever he was reading, sipping his coffee. Everyone knew that your wings bothered you at times, so why did Tony say that? 

You bowed your head a little, not wanting to meet the gaze of anyone in the room. Steve looked a little flustered at Tony’s comment. “Actually Tony Y/n-.” He started but Tony cut him off. “She’s said she’s fine already, calm down.” 

“Excuse me for a minute.” You said, leaving the room abruptly. You walked down the hall, trying to get to the door to the outside. A tear fell down your cheek and you knew it was a dumb reason to cry, but it really bothered you, even if Tony didn’t mean to hurt you. 

You wiped it away, opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind you. You sat on the grassy hill, letting the wind blow your hair along with it. Even though all of this, your whole life living with your wings, you were bothered by them. 

You heard the bristle of the grass behind you. Your head whipped around to see Steve walking towards you and sitting down beside you. He didn’t say anything, he just waited for you to say something. “I- I’m sorry that I left.” You apologized. 

“There’s no reason to apologize, doll. It’s not your fault.” Steve said. “Now, besides the point. Why are you wearing that jacket? It’s hot outside.” 

You looked away from him, your cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “I um. It covered my wings… so I thought it’d be a good thing to do since-.” 

“Baby, you don’t ever have to cover your wings. Ever.” Steve said, his face had sympathy written all over it. “Your wings are a gift, not something to be ashamed of.” You sighed. “I know, I know but I just feel so different.” You stated, voice cracking. 

Steve pulled you in for a gentle hug, letting you calm down. After you did, he put his hands on your shoulders and stared into your eyes. “There’s no need to feel different. You are beautiful who you are.” Steve said, his deep blue eyes shining. His hands slid the jacket off your shoulders gently until it was fully off your body. 

You sighed and let your wings free. “See? Was that so hard?” Steve asked, smiling. You chuckled, ruffling your wings a bit. “Race you down the hill?” You asked, a smirk tugging on your lips. 

“You’re on.” Steve grinned. Steve got up and helped you up. “3... 2...1 GO!” You shouted. Steve took off running. You started running after him and effortlessly lifting off the ground and gliding down to where he was. “Cheater!” He laughed. “What? You told me to embrace! So, you embrace losing to your girlfriend!” 

You flew past him, landing at the bottom of the hill where moments later, Steve met you. “Wow, good job Honey.” He said, catching his breath. You grinned and hit his shoulder lightly. “Thanks, Steve, for helping me.” 

“Of course, Doll.” Steve smiled, swiftly picking you up and kissing you. You giggled and kissed back, feeling better than ever before. 

All Thanks to your boyfriend Steve Rogers.


End file.
